


The Kitchen Incident

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the kitchen that was so bad Rebecca felt the need to officially name it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Incident

**Author's Note:**

> The title relates to something that was mentioned in 'Bad Movie Night', but you don't need to read that for this to make sense!

You pushed your hair out of your face, grumbling as you did so. “This is bullshit.”

You were in the bathroom of the apartment safe house you shared with Shaun, Desmond and Rebecca, scrubbing the bath clean with more force than was probably necessary.

“Fucking Desmond and his ridiculously impressive poker skills,” you griped.

He had suggested a game between the two of you yesterday evening, something to pass the time as you waited for news about your next mission. You had readily agreed, ignoring Shaun and Rebecca’s warnings (“You’ll never beat him!”). You had learnt how to play poker with your old team and were quite good at it, if you said so yourself. You definitely had a good chance of winning a few hands.

The stakes were fairly small; the loser would do the winner’s laundry for a week, or do their supply run.

“I think this hand should be the last,” you’d eventually suggested after playing for a while. “I don’t really want to be doing any more of your supply runs.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m already doing your laundry for...what is it now, two months?” Desmond agreed. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “How about we make this last bet...interesting?”

“Interesting how?” you’d asked, curious.

“Whoever loses this hand must clean the entire apartment tomorrow, and I mean the _entire apartment_. I’m talking making _everything_ in this place spotless!” He folded his arms over his chest, looking rather pleased with himself for thinking up such a bet.

“Don’t do it, love,” Shaun had said, looking up from the book he was reading. “You’ll regret it.”

“For once, Shaun's got a point!” Rebecca joked, earning her a scowl from him. “Seriously, though, don't take him up on that bet.”

“I’m a little hurt you two don’t think I can beat him,” you’d commented as you pondered what Desmond had offered. “I think I’ve done well so far...alright, deal.” You’d held your hand out to Desmond and he took it, sealing the deal.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Shaun muttered, shaking his head and turning back to his book.

You’d scoffed at his concern, wholly confident in your abilities and certain you could beat him.

Obviously, you had been mistaken.

“That cocky son-of-a-bitch has spent far too long practising his poker face,” you huffed as you stomped into the kitchen, throwing your cloth into the trash and grabbing a clean one, stretching out the kinks that had developed in your back before beginning to scrub again. The kitchen was the last room you had to clean; luckily it was kept pretty tidy anyway.

The apartment had been empty aside from yourself all morning, the rest of the team out following leads at Bishop’s request, meaning you were spared from Desmond’s gloating. You'd been subjected to enough of that last night.

The sound of the front door opening caught your attention. “It’s only me, love,” Shaun called.

“You’d better not be messing up my clean hallway, Hastings!” you nagged. “I’ve been working my arse off this morning.”

“Not all of it, I hope, otherwise what am I going to look at all day?” he joked. The kitchen door swung open as he walked in. “Oh good, it’s still there.”

“Is that all I’m good for, for you to stare at my arse?” you sassed, glancing over your shoulder at him.

“It’s just one of the many, many perks of you being my girlfriend,” he admitted, coming up behind you and pecking a kiss to your cheek. You turned your head so you could press your lips to his.

“I’ve missed you,” you said, pulling your rubber gloves off and tossing them to the side. The sink could wait. Shaun was _far_ more important. “What’s happened to Des and Becs, have you left them to do all the work?”

“No, of course not, we got everything we needed before I left,” he replied, sliding his hand across your waist and resting it on your hip. “They wanted to go and get some lunch, so I thought I’d head back here and make the most of having some time with you all to myself.”

You leaned against him, your head against his chest as you breathed in, chamomile and patchouli mixed with that unique scent that was simply Shaun filling your senses. “Hmm, I like the sound of that,” you purred, rubbing your hand over his chest. You leaned your head back to look at him, smirking. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“No one around to hear us so we can be as loud as we want?”

“Bingo.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Shaun gave you a devilish grin before crushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, using his weight to pin you against the counter. Your hands came up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer, pressing yourself against the firm line of his body. You moaned wantonly as Shaun’s hands slipped under your shirt, his fingertips ghosting over your skin and sending pleasurable jolts of electricity through you.

You ran your tongue along his bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. He eagerly complied, his own tongue meeting with yours as he kissed you fervently, his glasses nudging against your nose.

You whimpered into his mouth as his nails lightly scratched across your back, your grip on his hair increasing a fraction. He gave a small gasp, moving to trail kisses along your jaw.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he hissed against your ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe.

You made a small noise in the back of your throat, arching your back to try and get closer to him even though you were practically molded to the front of his body. He chuckled against your skin, the sound making your cunt throb excitedly. His lips skimmed down to your throat and you tipped your head back to give him better access, his kisses leaving your skin tingling in their wake.

Annoyingly, the kitchen counter you were pushed up against was starting to dig in to your spine painfully, distracting you from the glorious sensation of Shaun’s hands on your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra. You moved your hands from his hair to grip his shoulders, quickly switching your positions so he was the one pushed against the hard surface before he even registered what was happening.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I love it when you go all ‘Master Assassin’ on me,” he teased.

“Oh, be quiet.”

“Whatever you say, _madam_.”

You rolled your eyes at him before covering his mouth with your own once again, the only surefire way you knew of getting him to shut up. Shaun slipped his hands out from under your shirt to grab your arse, pulling your hips against his so he could grind himself against your centre.

“Anyone would think you wanted something,” you gasped between kisses, your hands gliding down towards the belt he was wearing.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” he whispered as you unbuckled his belt slowly, deliberately taking your time. “Did you need some help with that? You’re taking an awfully long time.”

“Oh no, am I? I’m sorry,” you smirked at him, snapping the button on his trousers open and tugging the zip down swiftly, slipping your hand in to squeeze his hard cock through the cloth of his boxers. “Is that better?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shaun hissed through his teeth, bucking upwards at the contact.

“All in good time,” you hummed, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his boxers to tug them down just enough for you to ease his erection out into your hand. You shot Shaun a salacious grin before dropping to your knees, stroking your hand firmly along his shaft.

“ _Christ_ , are you sure we should be doing this here?” Shaun croaked, his eyes wide as he gazed down at you.

“We’ve got the whole place to ourselves, Shaun,” you commented, keeping your hand moving as you glanced up at him mischievously. “The guys won’t be back for a while...but, if you’re really worried I can stop.” You gave his cock a squeeze and his hips jerked forward.

“No, please don’t stop,” he panted. You gave him your most innocent smile before dragging your tongue along the vein on the underside of his length. You were rewarded with a loud groan, Shaun’s hand moving to tangle in your hair as you did it again. “Oh, God…”

You took as much of him as you could into your mouth and sucked, wrapping your other hand around the base and enjoying both the feel of the velvety flesh in your mouth and the sound of Shaun moaning and gasping above you as you slid his pulsing length between your wet lips.

You hummed as you sucked, the bitter tang of his pre-cum against your tongue. You loved doing this, the knowledge that you could make the usually stoic and composed Shaun Hastings come undone with just your mouth was incredibly arousing.

“Jesus, if-if you keep going won’t last long enough to fuck you,” he stammered, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily.

You released his cock with a soft ‘pop’, pressing a kiss to the tip before standing up; Shaun’s arms were around you almost instantly. You let out a squeal as he lifted you up and sat you on the counter. He stood between your legs, running his hand up along your thigh towards your cunt and you sent up a silent prayer of thanks that you’d worn a skirt today, scooting closer to the edge of the surface you were perched upon to give him better access to your soaked cunt.

He wasted no time in removing your damp underwear, discarding it to the floor and lining himself up with your opening, entering you easily in one thrust.

You cried out, one hand gripping the edge if the counter so hard your knuckles had turned white, the other curled around the back of Shaun’s neck. “ _Shaun_ …”

“I know,” he grunted, pulling back so that just the head of his cock was still inside you. “God, you feel amazing.” He slid himself fully inside your heat again, rubbing himself deliciously against your slick walls. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer as you kissed him messily, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance.

He pounded into you with a hard and fast rhythm, unintelligible noises spilling from his throat. He palmed your breast through your shirt with his free hand, his other arm wrapped around your middle holding you in place as he fucked you with a reckless abandon.

You were so close. You let go of the counter and moved your fingers to your clit, rubbing tight circles over the swollen bud. “ _Shaun_...I’m so close.”

“I love you. Fuck, I love you,” Shaun moaned. His thrusts became erratic, losing his rhythm as he spilled himself into you. You moved your fingers faster, your own release following soon after, a strangled cry sounding from your throat before your whole body slumped bonelessly in a blissful haze, Shaun the only thing keeping you from sliding to the floor.

“What the hell was that noise?”

A familiar voice suddenly snapped you back to your senses. You and Shaun looked at each other in a panic. Rebecca and Desmond were back, and you and Shaun were still in an incredibly compromising position in the kitchen.

“I think it came from the kitchen.” Rebecca’s concerned voice sounded closer than before. “Hey, are you guys in here?”

“DON’T COME IN!” you and Shaun cried out together, but it was too late. The door opened and Rebecca poked her head in. She looked at you both for a moment, confused until she realised what she had just missed you both doing.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” She slapped a hand over her eyes. “Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you two?! You have a _bedroom_ you can do that in. Oh, my God, we _cook_ in here!” She ducked her head back out. “You’re bleaching _everything_ in there at least twice!” You couldn’t help but giggle at her reaction.

“What’s going on?” Desmond asked from behind the door.

“They’ve been fucking in there! In the kitchen! Where we keep the food!” Rebecca wailed.

Desmond’s laughter carried through to you and Shaun as you rearranged yourselves to look presentable. “Oh, my God, are you serious?! Not gonna lie, I’m actually a little impressed with Shaun’s daring. I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“I think you’ll find I’m the one who had it in me,” you quipped, unable to resist. Desmond laughed harder.

“I don't think that's helping,” Shaun muttered to you, his face a delightful shade of pink.

“Yes, please stop,” Rebecca begged.

“Oh, come on, Becs. How can we make it up to you?” You poked your head out of the door, coming face to face with her stony glare and giving her your best puppy-dog eyes.

“It’s going to take an awful lot,” she muttered.

“Well...what if we buy you those headphones you were eyeing the other day? The really expensive ones that you were drooling over?”

“Really?” She pondered your request for a moment. “OK, you’re forgiven,” she replied, grinning widely. “Now hurry up and clean that kitchen.”

“We’ll get right on it!” you promised, ducking back into the kitchen. You turned to Shaun. “Grab some gloves, Hastings. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
